


I Do Know You

by Doteruna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Oneshot, Reunion, Steve finds bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw Civil War on May 5 and this was one scene I wish went differently, MINOR SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Know You

"Understood."

Steve is listening to Sam rattle off information in his ear before he hears a slight inhale behind him. He jerks minutely, his heart racing, but turns around to look at the one man who has occupied his every waking thought for months. 

Bucky is standing in the middle of the small room, staring at Steve. Not in shock, or fear, or even joy. Just staring at Steve, and after a second Steve's brain comes back online. 

"Do you know me?"

His voice comes out raspy, choppy, not nearly as strong as he wanted it to be. For a second, he doesn't think Bucky is going to answer him. Brown hair sticks to his sweaty face as his head bobs.

"Steve." 

Bucky doesn't sound well either. He's dry, worn-out, wary. But his blue eyes are big and beautiful, and Steve wants to lose himself in them, but they are also filled with suspicion and he knows that Bucky can hear Steve's com.

"They're coming up the stairs."

Steve strides forward, grasps Bucky's hands. They're clammy and rough with calluses. 

"They're going to breach."

Steve pushes Bucky's hair out of his face, not exactly gently. He needs to see those eyes.

"Five seconds."

Bucky surges forward and smashes his lips against Steve's in a bruisng kiss. 

"Three seconds!"

Steve kisses back aggressively, for the first time in over seventy years. 

"They're here!"

Steve yanks back just in time to throw his shield up, smacking the grenade back out the window as the door explodes inwards. When Bucky rolls the next grenade towards him and he contains the blast beneath his shield, he spares a glance up, and sees Bucky's, his Bucky's beautiful blue eyes narrowed in concentration and anger. 

Steve wants to be scared, but he's only happy. 

So, so happy.


End file.
